Hermione's Homework
by pinkpygmypuff
Summary: Hermione's Homework can't possibly be that interesting.....right? Rated T for implied language and kissing


Hermione's Homework

By PinkPygmyPuff

Summary: Hermione's Homework is always boring…right? One-Shot! Rated T for some mild implied language and adult moments. (Kissing)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione would be together already! I am not affiliated with JKR in any way. Don't sue me!

Romantic Love Quote: _Love is not about seeing the perfect person, but about seeing an imperfect person perfectly. _

Author's note: Be nice, its my first Fic!

Without further ado, here is the story!

It was one of those rainy days at Hogwarts that everyone so much hated. Hermione liked the rain when it was only drizzling. But when there was claps of thunder and the rain was just pouring down the windows, she did not. The only thing she could do was homework. But even that was no help when it was entirely finished. She was so bored she had even re-written all of her essays and written home.

She started on her all time favorite activity. Secretly staring at Ron in the chair across from her. Merlin, she wanted him! She wanted only him. Every year since she was thirteen years old she wanted Ron to notice her. She had wished for him to notice her and make her feel special on every chance she got. Every birthday when she blew out her candles, every time she saw the first star. Even when it was 11:11 pm. And you got to make as many wishes as you wanted for a whole minute, they were always about Ron.

She loved the stupid lopsided smiles he gave her and his messy I just got out of bed hair. And his eyes, yep best for last. They were piercing blue… no really blue. Like ice over water.

Unaware of what she was doing she began making little doodles on her homework booklet. Ron + Hermione love. Another said Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley.

-Hey, can I see that essay of yours- Started Ron but he was cut off

-NO you can't always expect me to let you copy off my essays!

Hermione was getting pretty steamed. And embarrassed. He had caught her looking at him! And he always wanted to copy off her. But she could never say no to the puppy dog face.

-Hermione I just wanted to- said Ron but he was cut off once again but this time it was by a piece of paper that was crumpled up. Hermione grabbed her notes and crumpled them up and began chucking them at Ron.

-"Here," she shrieked almost in tears," take them! If you want them so much. I'm nothing more than a homework machine to you, am I? Just poor old ugly Hermione will always be willing to help you!"

Ron was now cowering under all the wads of paper that were being chucked at him.

I just wanted to see if I spelled the word Inferi right! Geez stop throwing papers at me!

I'm sorry, Hermione sighed.

Ron began uncrumpling the paper and taped them back into hermione's book.

Finally he uncrumpled the last one. But this was not the ordinary kind. There were no notes, not even a date or name listed. He glanced at her quizzically and showed the paper to her. It read

Mrs. Hermione Weasley

Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley

Ron + Hermione forever!

Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley

As well as a bunch of hearts

Hermione took one look at the paper than back at Ron. And then Hermione did the last thing she could think of. She ran.

-Hermione, wait! Called out Ron

Hermione sat on her bed with silent tears falling down her cheeks.

_God how could I have been so stupid? Now he'll probably never speak to me again. Harry will just laugh at me. I should have never ever made those stupid doodles._

**_Taptaptaptaptap_**

Hermione looked at her window. Ron was sitting on his broomstick in the pouring rain.

-Hermione please open the window He yelled

She shook her head. She wasn't ready. But it didn't look like she had much choice. Ron broke the window and entered the girl's bedroom. He muttered Reparo at the broken glass.

_God she is so beautiful when she is embarrassed!_ Ron thought as he stared at her.

-Say something said Hermione, Just say something

But still Ron said nothing. He just stood and dripped all over the carpet.

-So did you just come up here to mock me and make fun of me? And to hurt me more than you already do? Hermione began shrieking

-No, Hermione, its not like that- he said taking a step towards her. She could smell the mixture of rain, a little sweat and something she couldn't identify. The Ron smell she decided. It was heavenly.

-You sure, who told you to say that, Ginny? What else did she tell you to do. Say something you son of a bit-

She was cut off by the feel of warm lips against hers. Merlin that boy could kiss! He put both hands on her waist and she slowly curved her arms around his wet neck and stood on her tippy-toes to reach his lips properly. She was so happy he had his arms around her or she might have fallen. Sadly they both needed air to survive. Breathing heavily, he leaned in and pressed his wet forehead against her dry one.

-Ron she started to say

But she was cut off once again but this time it was by Ron's hand.

-No 'Mione let me talk first. First of all don't ever assume you know who I like. Because it isn't any of those other girls. Its you. I-I- I love you. More than anything. I understand if you don't feel quite the same way but I can't not tell you.

-Ron she slowly said I love you too. And they stayed like that just staring at each other, while Hermione stroked Ron's hair, staring into each others eyes. They could have been like that for a few seconds of possibly several days. Hermione couldn't remember, She forgot how to count. Finally she pressed her lips against his once more.

THE END!

See that little review button, just begging to be pushed?


End file.
